weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GoWeegeeGo
Help I'm available on this Talk Page if you need anything and I AM NOT WEEGEE! 21:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Hey, GoWeegeeGo. I might start working on here again, and was wondering if we could work together on stuff. Is that okay with you? - Qqwwee Sure! GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Some bad things Some bad things have been going on the first one is that people from the Great Murkekow Wiki are spaming the site second is that some guy has been making pages that have nothing to do with Weegee. I put them in a catigory called "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" I would appreciate if you could fix the problem. Example: Madroi. - PeegeeandPoopeegee Reply:Some bad Things I saw the pages in that category. They are usually stubs, have grammar mistakes, no pictures, etc. However, I think the person who posted them is just trying to help, not create spam. I don't think it's right to delete them, but I will improve them if I'm able to. An example is the Kadreegee page. It was made by the same guy who posted the "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" articles. I improved it and now it is a decent page. This guy must have created like 50 something pages so I might not be able to improve all of them but I will try to do most. 17:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Reply: Some bad things Ok thanks I'll try and inprove some - PeegeeandPoopeegee Reply: Some bad things Well I tried that but he got mad and told me to change it back but all I did was fix it so it made sense and I added a picture. (Referring to Poopalleo) He changed back a few already and I asked him why but he didn't respond...yet. (Referring to oellaW and TRWRSS) I see what he says back and I'll let you know - PeegeeandPoopgee Reply:Some bad Things Coincidentally, I saw Poopalleo just before you sent this message. Apparently he gets a little mad when we change his stuff. I changed Kadreegee and The Great FFR Flood and if you see the comments it'll be like "Why did you change it" or something. I guess it's okay if we change it because we're improving the article, but somehow we have to convey to him that Wikias are community projects, not personal websites, so people can collaborate onn articles to make them better. 17:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Shupa Malleo Wiki Hey I have started doing some work on the Shupa Malleo Wiki if you want to help you can Hi How do i become a admin and berucrat? MthahFugginBawrnee 18:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi So, you want to be an admin? Just edit a lot and be a good contributor and I will have a good reason to admin you. A Deal Hey me and LLRWeegee made a deal that anything in the "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" category can be deleted so could you delete those for me since you are an admin. Peegeeandpoopgee 01:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, You've sure made lots of edits. And your 1st on the leaderboards. Nice. Im 9th on the leaderboard. From, Beegee Re:A Deal (and the other thing from Beegee) Well, if you've made a deal on it then I guess it's okay. Other thing: Thanks. Bad News Hey man this is really bad General Beegee started a war against the Great Murkekow Wiki and now their going to spam the site which they have already started. Go to his blog and block everybody who likes Murkekow Admin Hey can I become an admin of this wiki? If so than you can be an admin of my wiki. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 01:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for making me an admin of Weegeepedia. I have a few questions about some things though. #I have tried to upload a picture for my profile but when I click continue it won't upload so do you know what I should do? #I have relized the Weegee Pages are a bit outdated so do you care if I update them? #What should I do if someone asks me to make them an admin? #I deleted a few pages in the category "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" which were the ones that I knew that needed to be deleted. I think they were Yosheniko, Suteegee 2.0, Griygas, Polar Bear, and Pureeegee. Yosheniko, Griygas, and Polar Bear had nothing to do with Weegee at all, Suteegee 2.0 was just a 2.0 picture and Pureeegee was just Pureegee with 3 e's. so anyway I wasn't sure about the rest but if you think I should delete them just let me know. You're Welcome 1. I don't know about that error...maybe you can go on the Wikia Community Central Forums and ask your question. You know that Weegee that floats in the bottom corner of the homepage? Well, I found out how to make that from the Community Central. 2. You can update them if you want to. I'll try to help. 3. Look at their edit count and how good and helpful their edits are. I made you an admin because you had a decent number of good edits. 4. OK. I'll delete some I also think have nothing to do with Weegee. Message Hello can you please delete all the murkekow stuff from here. They are not weegees or fakegees. I hope you understand ~Gay Jacob 15:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Message OK, but what are the Murkekow stuff? We don't have a Murkekow, Lookecby, "Blorneegee" or those other pages anymore. Made Some Up. Hello. I made 4 or 5 Weegees up and posted them. I wonder if that is a bad or good thing. Plz reply :)Angrybirdsrocks323 18:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Made Some Up. That's great! New Weegee's are always accepted. (Unless they're spam or something, that's different..) I saw your Weegees. They were fine. GoWeegeeGo 21:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) hold on a second... Are you just stealing and recoloring our pictures??? I mean: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Malleo.png http://thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beagal_Kang.png And some pictures by LLRWeegee are obviously screenshots from our Wiki like this one: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toon_Garbon_Odd_Toon_Form.jpg And now look at the original: http://thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com/wiki/File%3A267px-Toon_Garbon_2.0.png Stop doing that. Re:hold on a second... Oops, that picture resembled Malleo so much I didn't know it was on your wiki. As for LLRweegee, I could delete his images but he might put them back. Maybe you could send a message to him? P.S. The thing you tried to show me didn't work, but I still believe you. GoWeegeeGo 20:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S What is your Username? *Well whenever he 'talks' to us he only acts like a total moron and starts spamming comments like "HEY I WILL KILL MURKEKOW!" without even listening to us so it's just useless. You could just tell him to not do so and if he keeps doing it i guess you should block him or do something... --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 20:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will. I hope LLRweegee doesn't start a war...I'll see... Can you give LLRWeegee a warning? He is making tons of spam. He is adding pages, randomnly, like mulleo. He should at least include a description of the character, and not only just say he is a cousin of who. -General Beegee Hey I gave LLRweegee a warning about making pages that were already deleted like Borneegee and Darth Weegee. I relized that he is causing a lot of trouble to the wiki, so do you think he should be blocked? - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 22:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know... A lot of his pages don't make sense, but he is trying to help. It's a confusing question. Well, I guess you could ask him to improve his grammar or something before you block him. Well that's a good point. But the thing is he doesn't seem to make Weegees anymore. He just makes Papa Weegee's family members and it's really annoying. Also he has been creating spam about the Great Murkekow Wiki, which is also annoying. Yeah, you should tell him that too. I told him not to post anti-Murkekow stuff earlier today. I listen Murkekow is a inmortal and wll not die sorry. K, thanks, Ceegee -General Beegee Hi Hi, can you go on chat when you are online? So we might be able to chat about the wiki. -General Beegee Re: Hi I'm on but I only have 5% battery left and the charger doesn't work. Maybe next time? Hey, can you help my wiki before 4:30?? -General Beegee 'ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee' Hey GoWeegeeGo, Their is this guy called ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee who spammed my wiki. Could you ban him on Weegeepedia? -General Beegee